Containers of a variety of types have heretofore been provided for containing and dispensing pharmaceutical products including pills, tablets, capsules, powders and the like. Plastic tubing has been used to form a strip of packaged pills and this form of packaging pills has the advantage of keeping the pills clean, protecting them from moisture, and allowing a plurality of the pills to be easily handled. These are also referred to as blister-packaged drugs. Some attempts have been made to provide child-proof containers for dispensing these blister-packaged drugs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,306 describes a pill dispenser including a container with a disc-like cover and a ratchet structure locks the cover to prevent operation by children. The present invention is believed to provide a number of advantages and improvements in this prior art.